With the rapid development of mobile applications, the number of applications in a mobile device has also increased. Generally, when the mobile device has many applications that need to establish a communication connection, the applications will simultaneously open a communication module embodied thereon. Each application establishes a communication connection with a corresponding communication end.
However, for a mobile device with limited memory, this procedure consumes considerable system resources. The resulting performance degradation adversely impacts the user experience.